


Poetic Justice

by Dagenheart0930



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagenheart0930/pseuds/Dagenheart0930
Summary: When the Nautiloid ship comes to Baldur’s Gate, Astarion is left with an interesting party of people, ranging from wizards to Githyanki Warriors. One of the party members includes a Shou woman monk who, somehow, manages to catch the vampire spawn’s eye.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Astarion fanfic so please do go easy on me! This story will be violent, sexual, but also has fluff and good times all around, and, well, some not so good times, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Astarion enters a tavern after bringing a meal to his master, a strange woman catches his, and the entire tavern’s, attention.

Baldur’s Gate. The city of thievery, trickery, and generally a place where you had to look behind your back. A place where the flaming fist had taken hold, running the city. A place where refugees often flock to. A place where people of many shapes and sizes call home. And it is especially true when people needed to watch their backs when the cloaked man was around. It was because of him that many a baldarians had met misfortune. The cloaked man stalked the streets under the stars, looking at every alley way that he would pass by. He watched and waited, skulking. 

Astarion was someone who knew what he was doing, well, for the most part at least. Like now. He was on a mission to bring food back to his master this very evening. Every night one of his master’s minions would send someone out, and tonight it was his turn. Astarion looked around the prowling streets. There were some prized prey to be seen. A woman, thin in most places and plump in the breast, a dwarven fellow who was muscular and fat at once, and an elf maiden who was all skin and bones. Yes, his master didn’t desire a fine roast chicken and mashed potatoes like most noblemen would enjoy. Astarion’s master, Cazador, was a vampire master, and Astarion his slave. 

Astarion tsked. The streets were too crowded and he would need to lure one of them away. He sighed as he looked up at the stars above. It was a funny thing, but he always loved the stars. However, it was the color of the sky that mattered to him in this moment. Night recently fell. He had time. 

The cloaked vampire walked down a different alley way to his left. And that is when he saw her. A woman bundled up in blankets on the side of the alleyway street. A beggar, an easy picking. He silently approached her. The woman was pretty enough, something that mattered to Cazador. It was then when he woke the woman up.

She woke slowly, clearly not on her guard. She was almost in a daze when she looked up at the handsome vampire. With the promise of food and the guise that he was going to save her, he lured the poor beggar woman to her demise. 

They walked the streets of the tricky city back to the depths of Cazador’s lair. The master himself was sat lounging on his special chair. It was more of a throne, with it being so high backed, going a foot over seated Cazador’s head. He wore fine silks in a shirt that exposed his chest lined with thin chest hairs. Cazador stroked his thick, black beard, eyeing his prey. 

“This is what you bring me back Astarion? A filthy beggar?” His voice boomed. Astarion felt a pang of fear run through his body. 

“U-Um excuse me? Sir? I thank you for saving me.” The woman gave Cazador a shaky bow, her hair falling to one side of her shoulder, exposing her neck. 

Cazador looked at her more closely. The woman, human, had long blonde hair, although it was dirty, it was straight and knot free. Her skin was fair, her eyes a deep brown. 

“Ah, yes.” Cazador rose. He approached the woman, who stared at him in wonder with a hint of fear. “You will do nicely. Spawn.” He addressed Astarion. “Prepare my bed chambers. I shall have fun playing with my food.” It was then when Cazador’s deep red eyes glowed fiercely, his fangs bared, and the excitement with promise of evil pleasures showed in his loin. The woman noticed all of this and let out a scream for help at the man who brought her here. 

“He won’t help you, girl.” Cazador’s deathly hold took over the woman as his long nails drew blood on her arm in which he grasped. She turned to Cazador with a pleading look, only to be silenced with a slap with his spare hand. The woman whimpered in pain and fear. 

Astarion tore himself from the scene, heading to his master’s chambers to prepare for his master’s tryst. He felt disgusting. It wasn’t the fist time Cazador has done this, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

After doing his master’s bidding, Astarion was given a single rat to feed from for the night. He sighed. He went to his cot in the cold dungeon that he slept in with the other spawns. He sat there for a moment. He hated Cazador with all his being, and he knew he was going to be a slave for the rest of his life.

Astarion decided that he needed a walk. Yes, a simple walk beneath the stars to clear his head. He got up, grabbed his black cloak, and stalked through the lair of Cazador to the streets of Baldur’s Gate.

He walked to his favorite tavern in the city and entered. There were some performers signing and playing instruments, but he hardly cared. He just sat at a corner table in the shadows and just...well, sat there. What else could he do? He stayed there for five...ten...fifteen minutes? He didn’t know. Just sat there blankly. He took a moment to look around. The people of the tavern didn’t pay him any mind as they talked and laughed and gambled. He looked up to the stage, noticing the bards were stepping off with a confused look on their face. What did he miss? Astarion wondered.

There stood a woman in a grey linen top with long sleeves that widened at the cusps of the wrists. It was a low cut top, which gathered the men’s attention in the tavern, as Astarion noticed a few stared at the woman’s large breasted cleavage. And he couldn’t say he was innocent, as he very well noticed it too. The woman wore black leather pants that were tight, yet fitting. Her boots were black as well, and they went up to her calves. Her black hair was pinned behind her head in two buns, and it was then when he noticed her pale skin, which was strange for a Shou woman. Her eyes were large and a deep black color. Her lips pink and full, naturally in a pout. The woman smirked, brought her fists together, and said “I challenge any of you to a duel. Fists only.” 

Astarion was taken aback. The woman was tiny, clearly not a few inches over five foot. He would tower over her, and yet she wanted to duel people? Astarion looked around the tavern. There were strong looking men and...was that the dwarf from earlier? He shook his head. The woman stood no chance. 

People in the tavern were also confused. Some people yelled out for the bards to come back. The woman simply smiled. “I suppose I have to persuade you.” She took out a pouch from her belt. She tossed it to the ground at the her feet. The bag landed with a heavy thunk and gold spilled out of the bag. Astarion’s eyebrows went up. There had to be a hundred gold there. 

“Whoever can knock me out for ten seconds or more gets it.” The woman scooped up the bag again and attached it to her belt once more. She took there with a small smile on her lips as her eyes danced, looking around the tavern. Her eyes landed on Astarion, but didn’t make out any features due to his up-drawn cloak.

“Aye well, who’s to say ya didn’t get what ya deserved.” The dwarf man stood and approached the stage. The woman smiled and thanked him. “No, thank ye for the gold!” 

As he got up on stage the woman bowed to him. “Before a duel, it is customary to bow.” She looked at him. With her bowing the dwarf was eye level to her. He stopped for a moment, slowly put his hands together like the woman had, and bowed quickly, but not nearly as deep as the woman. When they both rose, the duel was on.

The dwarf threw a wild punch at the woman. She merely leaned backwards, dodging the hit. The dwarf scoffed, and stepped forward, attempting to trip her and push her down. He locked his foot behind her calf and kicked up wards. Astarion stared with a smirk thinking the woman was out of her mind. The whole crowd began to laugh at her, until the woman used the dwarf’s momentum against him. The woman jumped up high, kicked the dwarf in the chest, and landed a jab at his throat. The woman pushed off the man with the kick and landed on the stage with a back flip in a defensive position. The crowd went silent. 

The dwarf growled and ran towards the woman, this time with two punches after another, he attempted to land them. The woman dropped to the floor before Astarion could blink. For a moment he thought the dwarf had knocked her out, but she was in that same defensive position. He punched the dwarf in the knee, and swept her legs around, causing the dwarf to fall, hitting his head on the stage. The woman then placed her booted foot on the dwarf’s neck. 

“You can surrender now, if you’d like.” The woman’s voice was smooth and nonchalant. The dwarf, seemingly knowing he was outmatched, nodded fearfully. At once, the woman took her foot away, and took two steps back. We bowed again but deeper this time at the dwarf who started to stand. 

The crowd roared and clapped at the woman. She had a large smile on her face, revealing two deep dimples at the sides of her smile. She bowed deeply to the audience. It was when she rose when an eruption was heard all throughout the city. Screams were heard from inside and out of the tavern, and everyone had a panicked look on their face. Astarion stood abruptly, confused, yet knowing he had to escape. He looked up at the woman once more to see that she, too, was fearful. 

The walls of the tavern broke and caved in on the tavern. Many people were crushed under the heavy, splintered wood. The smell of blood hit Astarion’s nose making his throat tighten. He started to rush to the door of the tavern, when the woman bumped into him from behind. He didn’t pay her any mind, but it was then then a large tentacle reached into the tavern. Astarion felt a strange sensation throughout his body. It was like there was a heavy slime running through his body. His blood turned to ice. The last thing he remembered seeing was fearful expression of the woman as they both started to disintegrate.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nautiloid ship had crashed thanks to a certain Shou monk. Astarion watches from the sidelines as the half elf Shadowheart and the Shou woman, whose name is Lian Kung, fight off the various intellect devourers that were near the crash site. Astarion, however, has a plan up his sleeve as he confronts Lian.

The tadpole, the falling ship, the pods. She had managed to get through it all. The Shou woman woke up from the beach with a pounding in her head. She groaned as she rolled over in the warm sand. She sat up, looking around her. There was water, she was on a beach. She gripped the quarterstaff at her side harshly. She had to find her way out of there. 

She slowly stood, letting her sore muscles get used to movement. With a roll of both her shoulders, she started to walk. She passed many dead sailors and other folk along the way. It wasn’t until she came across a woman pounding on a door.

“Um, excuse me, miss? Are you in need of assistance?” The confused Shou watched as the woman jumped and turned around abruptly, mace in hand and at the ready. “What? Stop or I’ll—wait. You. You were on the ship. You and...that Gith. You tried to free me.” The Shou gave her a large smile. “At least you made the effort.” She shook her head sassily and spoke with an edge. “I’ve been trying to get past this door but I’ve barely put a dent in it so far.” 

“Perhaps there is another way.” The Shou woman offered.

“Yes, I was thinking about looking up the cliff.” The woman, who was a half elf, eye’s trailed up the cliff side. 

“Do you need an ally in your endeavor? Maybe I can help incase you come across more of... those.” The Shou looked down at the strange brain creatures. 

“Yes, or just company for our final moments.” The half elf woman spoke grimly. “But, you’re right. An ally in these strange lands wouldn’t be so bad. You can call me Shadowheart.” 

“And I am Lian Kung, a pleasure.” Lian gave Shadowheart a deep bow. 

Shadowheart was taken aback by Liam’s bow, but said nothing nor bowed in return. 

“Yes. Lead on.” 

***

Astarion felt something warm on his face. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, but he recognized it instantly. The sunlight. His eyes burst open in a panicked breath. He looked at his hands. He wasn’t on fire. He wasn’t on fire! Why was that? He took in his surroundings. He was lying on his back in the dirt, and his pod he was in was a short distance away. He must have broken through when the ship crashed. Yes, the ship. The tadpole. 

“Ughh.” Astarion began to stand. He looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes with his hand. It had to be the tadpole, that’s why he was in the sun and not dying. 

Astarion began to walk. He just had to find out what was going on and know where he was. He walked down the hill until he heard the sound of fighting. He stopped, and looked around the corner of the cliff wall. 

It was the Shou woman from the tavern! Astarion watched with curiosity as the woman bashed one of the brains with her quarterstaff, then unleashed a deft punch to the beast. It reeled back in pain and let out an ear-slitting hiss. There was another woman with the Shou. A half elf, who let out a bolt of divine energy to one of the creatures, killing it in a pile of radiant fire. 

Astarion had to get answers. He slinked back from his hiding spot and wandered back to where he woke from. He saw the Shou on the ship, didn’t he? She was walking around. She had to know something! Or... or be in league with the tentacles freaks.

Astarion’s eyes narrowed as he watched the two come his way. He was going to get some answers.

He knew what he had to do.

“Hey! You there!” He called out in a mock frantic voice. The Shou noticed him and she came running to him. Astarion noticed the half elf woman eye her strangely.

“Hello? Is everything okay?” The Shou approached Astarion. Yes, everything was working nicely.

“I’ve got one of those brain things cornered. Can you kill it like you killed the others?” The woman had a determined look on her face. She nodded with a firm frown. 

“Where is it?” 

“Just behind there, in the bushes.” Astarion waited for her to move.

The woman crouched down, using her short legs to sneak up to where the strange man said the intellect devourer would be. The woman had her quarterstaff ready. She swung at the bushes, and out came a boar, running away. She stood, about to turn around with a confused look on her face.

That’s when Astarion struck.

He placed the dagger to the Shou’s throat and pulled her down to the ground with him. His hold was around her shoulders tightly. 

He glared at her with a stern look.

“Shh, you’re going to answer all my questions if you want to keep that darling neck of yours.” The Shou glared at Astarion, her large slit eyes narrow. “You we’re on the ship, yes? Nod.” The woman hesitantly nodded. “Splendid. Now, you’re in league with those tentacle freaks. You’re going to tell me what they did to me.” 

“I don’t know. I was a prisoner, like you.” The Shou spoke in a calm, smooth voice. Yet there was a hint of desperation in it, Astarion noticed. “Don’t you lie to me. Now—agh!” Astarion’s head was in a head of pain. 

A vision flew past him. An ancestral shrine, broken bottles of beer littered all over the floor, then there was the thrashing. Blood. There was blood everywhere, flowing like a river. He saw a reflection that was not his, but the Shou woman. Her face was covered with blood.

He snapped out of it, looking down at her. The throbbing pain was gone, and he could see a pained expression on her face as well.

“What was that? What’s going on?” 

“The-the mind flayer tadpole. It connected our thoughts.” She breathed out with a grunt. “I saw the streets of Baldur’s Gate. It was dark.” 

“Yes. You saw into my past. And...” he hesitated. “I think I saw into yours.” 

Slowly, Astarion released his hold on the woman. She slowly backed out of his reach, and he slowly started to stand. 

“And to think, I was prepared to decorate the ground with your innards. Apologies.” Astarion spoke with a charming smile. 

“Of course. I would likely do the same, come to think of it.” The Shou woman placed all her weight on one leg and smirked at the vampire, arms crossed. 

“Ah, a kindred spirit.” He chucked. “I am Astarion. I was in Baldur’s Gate when those beats snatched me.” 

“And I am Lian Kung. I was in the city as well. I helped crash the very ship we were on.” Astarion’s brows went up. So, it was her?

“That’s quite the adventure.” He placed his hands behind him on his back. “So, do you know anything about these tadpoles?” 

Lian’s face dropped.

“Unfortunately, it will turn us into mind flayers...” 

“Turn us into....hahaha.” Astarion’s laugh turned to a pained grimace. “Of course it will turn me into a monster.” His face became sorrowful. “What else did I expect.” 

“We can turn this around, and we must. Why don’t you come with us,” she gestures to the woman behind her. “We can get rid of these things.” 

Damn. Astarion cursed at himself. He wanted to control it. But maybe there was still time.

“You know, I was thinking about going this alone, but maybe sticking with the herd isn’t such a bad idea.” He gave his signature smirk to Lian, who beamed at Astarion in return. 

“Very good. Very good! Come, let us go. I think there’s another path back this way.” She pointed up behind her and started walking in that direction.

As they walked Shadowheart introduced herself to Astarion. He nodded his head to her in a charming way, but she rolled her eyes at the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed, the dialogue that is in the game isn’t 100% the same in this story. I wanted to give it more uniqueness here, but if you guys want I can get the exact voice lines for the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From camping to freeing a Githyanki, both Astarion and Lian think there’s more than what meets the eye.

The trio of unlikely companions looked to the sky. It was starting to get dark, and a camp would need to be set up soon. They walked for a small bit until they reached a clearing in the woods. As they walked, Lian could feel eyes on the back of her neck. She knew one of them was staring her down, but she didn’t look behind her. 

She just bit her tongue and pressed onward. 

Shadowheart had helped with setting up various tents that they had luckily found in crates along the beach, and Astarion was tasked with hunting down some wood for a fire. Lian looked through the pack she had found on the beach. Some bread, cheese, water, and some apples. It wouldn’t last long, but for tonight it would suffice. She sighed. Today had been a long one. And taxing. What she wouldn’t give for a nice warm bath to loosen the muscles. Alas, she knew she had been privileged due to her life in Baldur’s Gate. No, she could last without a bath. She let herself have a small smile at her thoughts. She had a mind flayers tadpole in her head and she was worrying about not having a bath. 

She looked up when she heard footsteps. Astarion returned with a pile of wood to make a fire. When she looked up, Astarion was staring at her. He continued to watch her until he got to the center of the camp, that’s when he began to set up the fire.

A shiver went down Lian’s back. There was something about Astarion that he tried to cover up with his charms. 

“Thank you Astarion. Now we’ll be cozy tonight.” Lian smiled at him from her sitting position near the now set up fire. 

“Yes. Cozy.” Astarion’s voice had a hint of discomfort.

“So, we’re camping here? Don’t you think it’s...a little novel?” Astarion looked around questioningly. 

“Yes, I’m afraid.” Lian now stood. “But don’t worry. It’s no feathered bed, but it will have to suffice.” Astarion’s eyes met hers. It was in the fire light when Lian noticed them to be red. 

“Of course, darling. I...I’m afraid I won’t be sleeping for some time. I need to process this,” he gestured up to his head. “I’ll take first watch.” Astarion’s head was tilted at Lian. It was something that she noticed, Astarion, when he spoke, was animated quite a decent amount. “Very well,” she smiled at him. “Have a good night, Astarion.” She placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment before stepping back to her bedroll. 

Astarion watched as she left. He noticed the fitting nature of her clothing, and how it fit every curve divinely. He smirked at his thoughts and sat down on a fallen tree. Tonight was going to be a long night.

***

The next morning they had come across a strange wizard fellow. He had surprised Lian when he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They had talked for a bit, and he ended up joining the party. Lian liked the wizard in his own way. He seemed charming, a tad bit arrogant (much like a certain high elf), but seemed to be someone she could rely on on a fight. 

They trotted down the dirt path. Lian took a moment to look around. She could easily see the water as they continued up the cliff side. The group was covered with footprints, but she didn’t know what made them. The sky seemed a bit bluer today, and there was no cloud in sight. The day was a little warmer than usual as well. 

She got knocked out of her gaze when she heard some yelling up ahead. Crouching down into a hiding position, she motioned for Shadowheart and Gale to stay put, but not too far behind. She nodded at Astarion, who, with a roll of the eyes and a playful smirk, crouched down as well. They approached the noise.

“Zorru was right. Yellow as a toad and twice as ugly.” A male tiefling grimaced as he stared at the familiar Githyanki face. The girl who helped Lian on the ship!

With a pounding expression, and a pain in her head, she heard the words of the gith rather clearly, though her lips didn’t move.

“You again. Get rid of them.” 

Astarion looked over at Lian with a brow raised and a smirk. Lian smiled at him and nodded.

Then, in a fluid motion, Lian broke out into a sprint as she jumped in the air off a large rock that was embedded into the ground. She raised her quarterstaff high as she swung down upon the male tiefling. He didn’t even notice her until the pain from the hit to his head got to him. He reeled back with a groan and grunt and he spun around to face the culprit. 

He drew a dagger as he began to swing at her. It was then when an arrow pierced the chest of the male tiefling. Lian glanced back to see Astarion dropping his bow and drawing two daggers from his belt. Astarion rushed forward to the edge of the high ground and threw one of the daggers at the female tiefling, who deftly ducked out of the way. 

“Guys, get out here, if you would!” Lian yelled out to Gale and Shadowheart. But it seemed she didn’t have to yell out as for as soon as she said that, a fire bolt flew from the bushes and caught the tiefling girl on fire! However, due to her being a tiefling, it didn’t do as much damage as it would otherwise. 

Lian rushed out to the tiefling woman. She was about to hit with her trusted quarterstaff, when the girl reached out with an electrifying hand. Lian’s muscles tensed and she felt dizzy for a moment. The girl took that moment to begin to run away. Lian watched as she made it about five feet away when she began to become engulfed in white flame. With harrowing screams, the tiefling woman fell dead. 

“It seems the tadpole hasn’t scrambled all your senses. Auspicious.” Lian looked up at the githyanki trapped in the cage. “Get me down.” She spoke in a demanding tone.

Lian, with a jump, rushed and beat the bottom of the cage with her quarterstaff. It broke, allowing the githyanki woman to fall free. She landed elegantly on her feet, like a true warrior would.

With hot, piercing eyes, she stared up at the group.

“There you go. Now, mind telling me how you got trapped?” Lian questioned.

“That does not concern you.” Her voice was stern and prideful. “Those teef-lings spoke of a Zoru. He said he has seen more Gith. I seek a Gith créche, you are going to accompany me to find it.” 

“Lies, just get rid of her.” Shadowheart narrowed her eyes at the githyanki. 

“Tell me more about this créche.” Lian tilted her head curiously.

“It is the cure to the tadpoles.” Lian’s brows went up.

“Really? Then I suppose it is worth looking into it. Why don’t you come along with us? My name is Lian, it is a pleasure to meet you again.” 

Astarion watched curiously as the githyanki introduced herself as Lae’zel.

He watched Lian carefully as she bowed her head towards the Gith. 

“Right, well, there seems to be a ruin just behind us. Why don’t we check it out then?” 

The group nodded, and Astarion kept his eyes on Lian. He didn’t know what to means of her. Something that plagued his mind was of her blood soaked appearance. A memory of hers. 

Astarion eyed her up and down. There was something that didn’t meet the eye. He could use that to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry everyone! There will be more Astarion and Lian next chapter. I’m just trying to get some of the story buildup from what happens in the game out of the way, but more of what you guys are looking for coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets into a conflict in the ruined temple, and something is found out about Lian.

The party walked along the dirt road that road around the cliff face. No one said much of anything while they walked, expect for Gale introducing himself to Lae’zel, which was only met with a grunt in return. It was quiet, all they could hear was their footsteps. 

As they approached the ruin, they discovered it to be a temple of some sort. Lian looked curiously at the massive statue that was barely visible from their standing point. No, it wasn’t who she hoped it was. It was an unknown figure to her.

As they neared, they heard shouting up ahead. As soon as Astarion heard this, he drew his daggers, alert. Upon seeing this, Lian gave him a frown.

“We should see what’s going on first, don’t you think?” Astarion’s red eyes narrowed at her. 

“No, I do not think so.” His voice was pouty. “Who knows what could be ahead. Bandits no doubt. They won’t think twice about attacking us, why should we think about not attacking them? It’s ridiculous.” His voice was very expressive. 

“Fine. How about you keep your daggers out, and I will talk to them. Just hang tight, and stay behind everyone so they don’t see the daggers.” 

“And who made you the leader of us?” Astarion crossed his arms.

“No one. I am not the leader, at least I don’t think so...” Lian looked to the rest of the people in the group. 

“We have been following her lead this far, I don’t see why she isn’t a head person of our party.” Gale commented.

“She is a capable fighter, I’ll give her that. She is the one who recruited us, after all.” Shadowheart sighed and she crossed her arms and put her weight on one leg. She was tired of this conversation, Lian could tell.

When the others turned to Lae’zel, she nearly scoffed and walked to the opening of the ruin. 

“Well, that’s settles that.” Gale smiled at Lian and continued walking after Lae’zel.

“So, are you going to play nice.” Lian teased Astarion. 

“So long as you play dirty, sweetheart.” Astarion’s eyes narrowed at Lian but he held a smirk.

Lian held back a laugh as she turned away to walk to the temple ruin. The others waited near the entrance for everyone to get there. Lian peaked her head around the corner. There was a halfling and a human yelling at each other. 

“The ship is bound to hold many treasures. Let’s dump this place, there’s nothing here!” 

“No, we ain’t leavin’!” The halfling yelled at the human man. They didn’t even notice the party approaching them slowly.

“Um,” Lian started to speak but didn’t know what to say. 

They still didn’t notice her.

“Oh hells.” Astarion muttered behind them all. 

“Excuse me-“ 

“Hey!” The halfling finally noticed the group. “What ye doin ‘ere? We found it first!” 

“They know about the ship!” The human yelled out.

It was then when there was movement from the balconies of the temple ruin. A roguish looking fellow stood with a bow, and a woman in robes had readied fire in her hands. Lian stood there eyeing all of them, then turned her gaze down to the halfling, who she wasn’t tall much taller than. 

“I’m afraid you don’t want to go to the ship, there’s monsters there you see—“ 

“She’s tryin’ to take the ship treasures from us!” The rogue from the balcony yelled out. 

“All right boys! Ye know what to do!” The halfling cracked his knuckles before drawing a large sword.

“See! I told you!” Astarion yelled out as a dagger flew in the direction of the human the halfling was with. It stuck him in the shoulder, and a small spray of blood dressed Lian’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lian jumped up and kicked the halfling in the face. The halfling grunted in surprise, but swung the sword at Lian, just barely missing her. 

“Now darling, what was that about seeing what as going on? You’re head first into the action, my dear.” Astarion ran forward to the human, grasped the dagger, and ripped it out of his shoulder. The man hissed in pain, but drew a short sword and swung it at Astarion. The vampire just managed to duck out of the way, but the sword barely slashed his side, cutting through his shirt. 

“Tsch.” Astarion hissed. “That was my good shirt!” 

“Well I’ll be damned, now will I!” The human Astarion attacked remarked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“Fellas, let’s play nice.” Shadowheart yelled out as she sent a bolt of divine energy at the wizard who was preparing to shoot her spell. 

“Easy for you to say.” Gale shot lightning at the rogue who was on the balcony. The rogue reeled back and shook with electricity. His eyes dazed over.

Lian shook her head. Before the halfling could attack her again, she hit his legs with her quarterstaff, causing him to tumble and hit the ground hard. In a swift motion, she crouched down and bashed the head of the halfling into the hard, dirty ground. She did it a few times, until you could see blood, and the halfling stopped resisting. 

She leapt up and turned her gaze to the wizard. 

Astarion at this point was amused by his companion’s antics. He reached forward to stab the human. The human, getting ready to prepare for the next attack, had a spot in his defenses that was open. Astarion saw this. A dagger slipped in the spot between the shoulder and chest plate. The human yelled out in agony, which only excited Astarion. That, and the blood that splattered from him made him hungry.

Shadowheart and Gale were not idle during this fight. Gale sent a fire bolt at the dazed rogue, which managed to catch him on fire. The rogue screamed out in white hot agony, eventually falling to the ground. Then, the screaming stopped. 

Shadowheart had rushed forward towards the wizard. She was not quite able to make it all the way to her, so she twirled her fingers in a circular pattern and yelled out the command word, causing the wizard to erupt in radiant flame. Much like the rogue, she screamed until her death, falling. 

Lian stopped when she was half way up to the wizard on the stairs. She turned to her companions with a smile, walking down towards them.

“Well done, team.” She was met with a glare from Lae’zel, who, unnoticed in the heat of battle, was trapped in some form of vines. They moved on their own twisting their thorns into Lae’zel. 

“Well done, you defeated the miscreants.” Lae’zel pilled with her arm multiple times until she was able to undo the vines, but by then she was torn up by them. She noticed the others eying the wounds and snarled at them. 

“Avert your gaze.” Her voice was dripping with venom. 

Shadowheart rolled her eyes at the Gith. 

“Not even for a touch of healing, eh? Very well.” She walked away towards the entrance of the temple ruin. 

“Now,” Astarion started. “That went splendid, didn’t it?” He stretched and sent his red gaze to Lian. “Such a peaceful lot. You even managed to persuade them to not go to the ship!” He had a jovial voice. Knowing that he was mocking her, Lian turned to look up at Astarion. Her face was splattered with blood. Astarion’s memory flashed to the fading image of the Shou with blood all over her. Her long hair cascading down her shoulders, the look in her eye. 

“They attacked us! How did we persuade them to not attack the ship.” She pouted with her arms crossed. 

Astarion leaned forward.

“We dissuaded them with their timely demise, my dear.” He leaned forward with his hands on his hips.

“Enough of this.” Lae’zel glared. “We have a temple to explore. Come. There is bound to be loot to gather.” Lae’zel yelled back at the party.

“You heard her.” Gale sighed as he sent a smile to Lian, walking towards the Gith. 

“I suppose.” Shadowheart still didn’t trust the Githyanki warrior. 

“After you.” Astarion held his arm out in a bow, his eyes having a dangerous hunger. Lian looked rather ravishing with blood on her face. He was sure he would look good with something else on it, too. He chucked at his own dirty thoughts.

“Such a gentleman.” Lian rolled her eyes fondly at the flamboyant elf. She hid a smile as she turned away, walking to everyone else. Astarion said nothing, but only smirked. 

They all walked to the wooden door to the temple, Lian taking the lead. As they walked, they had to avoid the strange plants that were seemingly reaching out to grab them. When they approached the door, Lian nodded to Astarion to check it for locks and traps.

At least she had some common knowledge, thought Astarion.

He looked forward to the door checking for traps. When he saw none, he reached for the door handle, which was locked. He was about to get his lock picks out when a voice came from behind the door. 

“Oi, that you boss?”

The group looked at each other. 

“He’s injured! The...the vines got him!” Lian yelled out to the door. There was a moment of silence, then a rustling.

“Ah fuck it all!” The voice started. “Oh, get in and help me with the bandages.” The door ticked, being unlocked.

Lian nodded to the party and readied her quarterstaff. Astarion held his daggers, Shadowheart her mace, Lae’zel her long sword, and Gale readied fire in his hands. 

In one swift motion, Lian opened the door, the sudden darkness taking her a moment to adjust. There was a panicked cry from a man who wore similar leather armor to the rest of the bandits. He stood there in shock.

“Oi, who’s are you?” His poor common was only fouler than his breath stench. 

Lae’zel, not being able to fight in the last battle, swung and attacked the man, almost cleaving him in half. 

“Whoa,” Lian started. “You have quite the strength.” She smiled at Lae’zel, only to be glared at in return.

“Of course. Vlaakith demands of me no less.” 

And that settled that. 

The group walked around the room, looking at the ruined temple.

“Strange,” Shadowheart remarked. “Usually there is a sign for what deity the temple belongs to. Here’s no sign of anything here.” She trailed around the room looking at the walls and fallen decor for a sign of the god this temple belongs to. 

“Yes,” Gale commented. “Rather strange indeed.” His voice was quizzical. 

He opened his mouth to say more, when they all heard voices coming from the door that they hadn’t investigated yet.

They all looked between each other. Astarion, with flashy movement, took out his daggers once again. He looked at Lian with a smirk. He was having his fun with her. Lae’zel walked to the door and looked back at everyone else with a nod. They all readied some sort of attack and nodded back to her in return.  
  
Lae’zel threw the door open in a wild movement and ducked out of the way so Gale could throw a fire bolt in their direction. Upon opening the door, Gale, and everyone else, immediately saw two people. He fired at the first and caused the man he was aiming at to light up on fire.  
  
Lian and Astarion both bolted to the door, going into the room. Lae’zel followed directly behind them. The people behind the door were taken by surprise, so it wasn’t much when both the vampire and the Shou reigned terror upon a deep dwarf bandit. She fell almost instantly.  
  
The fight carried on like for a minute or so, the party sustaining little damage. Gale had been hit by a arrow, but managed to be rid of the ensnaring effect that it would have caused him.  
  
The party took this moment to take a break and sustain their wounds. Lae’zel was beat up by the deep thorn cuts, not that she would have ever admitted it, and Astarion still had that cut on his ribs.  
  
Meanwhile, Lian looked around the room the bandits were in. There was a grand statue, but it was worn down, and there was a plaque in a language she didn’t know. The place was strange, and it almost felt wrong to be there. She closed her eyes. She felt a twinge of anxiety from this place, she needed to mediate. She slowed her breathing, reached her mind out and—  
  
“Darling, I never once took you for the tranquility type.” Astarion had interrupted her. She sighed and turned to face him, losing her stance.  
  
“How could I not be one? It is how I commune with my god, after all.” This managed to get Astarion’s brow raised and gather the attention of a few others.  
  
“Really? Well, what god is it that you worship? I’ve never seen someone who isn’t a cleric commune with a god. Praise one, yes, but commune? What are you communing for?” Gale was immensely curious.  
  
“I, Lian Kung, am a monk of Hoar, the god of poetic justice.” She smiled and gave a deep bow to the party.  
“So we have a cleric and a monk. One worships Hoar and the other—” He raised his hand to Shadowheart who merely glared at him in return.  
  
“That is none of your business.” She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
“Oh, come now darling—fine” he was cut off by the look he gave her. “If you don’t want to ‘show and tell’ then don’t. I won’t make you.” He said with a deep sigh.  
  
“Why are you so curious?” Shadowheart demanded. “None of us ask you for your prized secrets. By don’t you give us the same treatment.”  
  
“Oh, I can give you the same treatment all day, Miss Doom and Gloom.” Astarion smirked, clearly having fun. Shadowheart just shook her head and didn’t say anything else.  
  
While that was going on, however, Lian walked past the statue and noticed a very obvious lever with a skull on it against the wall. With a curious look see walked forward and, maybe against her better judgement, she flipped it. Once she did, she heard a loud click.  
  
“The door! It opened?” She heard Lae’zel call out. She walked back to the others to see that she caused the door to open up, leading to a dark hallway.  
  
“Now this is more like it.” Astarion slicked behind Lian and put an arm over her. She jumped momentarily but did not reject it. She could feel her face start to warm up due to his close proximity, and refused to look at his smirking face looking down at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one for you guys! I would love to hear feed back. What you want to see, the interactions you want with specific characters, that sorta thing.


End file.
